


flesh（03）

by Shintare



Category: flesh （03）
Genre: M/M, 三人 - Freeform, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintare/pseuds/Shintare
Summary: 感想阅读，欢迎评论点赞
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 12





	flesh（03）

“嗯啊啊——”

朱正廷慌张的看向进来的范丞丞，口中却抑制不住的呻吟出来。

蔡徐坤满意的看着范丞丞的脸，从一秒的惊讶到不易察觉的醋意最后彻底阴沉下来。

“不……不要……不要看”，朱正廷带着哭腔乞求着范丞丞能够立马离开不去看这样不堪的自己，身体却因为范丞丞的注视变得更加兴奋。“嗯啊……嗯啊啊！”当自己敏感的乳头被蔡徐坤揉捏的时候朱正廷再也控制不住的叫了出来。而下一秒却迅速捂住了嘴巴看向了范丞丞  
他……他会怎么想我啊……他一定…会觉得我是一个骚货……  
就算内心感到十分难过与羞耻，身体却在范丞丞灼热的眼光下越发兴奋。

“宝贝，又不是第一次被我干了，夹这么紧干嘛”，蔡徐坤将头伸到朱正廷的耳旁，舌头色情的舔着耳蜗。“还是说当着范总的面被我干让你很爽，嗯？”，转过朱正廷的脸，深情的望着对方被自己干得情动，满是戏谑的眼底藏着一丝占有欲。

“啊哈…不要……嗯啊……哈…太…太深了”，朱正廷不自觉的双手把住了蔡徐坤的大腿，仰起的上身弯成了美丽的弓，乳头更是送出去任人玩弄。这样被抱在怀里后入，每一次抽插都是极深，都能上朱正廷爽得脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

“来吧宝贝，给你的范总展示下你高潮的样子”，蔡徐坤开始全力的抽插。他站起来，把朱正廷压回了桌上，从背后抬起朱正廷的一条腿搂住，大力的抽干起来

“别…别啊！…嗯啊！…别…嗯啊！”，炽热的乳头在冰冷的桌上摩擦，异样的快感。朱正廷觉得自己快被干死了，他感受到自己的后穴被肉棒极大的撑开与摩擦，炽热放入快融化了。“蔡……蔡徐坤…啊嗯……你放……放过我吧…嗯啊”，朱正廷努力的撑起身体想要逃离，下一秒又被蔡徐坤狠狠的压了回去

“别忘了，是你求着我干你的朱正廷”蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在了雪白的屁股上，“放过你？你下面这张嘴好像不同意，它把我吸得死死的，不信你让范总看啊”，蔡徐坤嘲讽的抽干着，说着还拉起了朱正廷，让朱正廷完全站着面对了范丞丞

“射吧，被我直接干射，让范丞丞知道你有多骚”，蔡徐坤温柔的在朱正廷耳边悄悄说，身下也在加快速度的耸动

“不要…啊嗯…嗯嗯啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”朱正廷一边慌张的摇着头，一边却随着耸动摆动着腰肢，最后直接当着范丞丞的面被干得射了出来。射出来的一瞬间，朱正廷绝望的闭上了眼睛

于是他并没有看到，范丞丞眼里快溢出来的欲望。

**Author's Note:**

> 感想阅读，欢迎评论点赞


End file.
